Playing with Fire
by CassHayden
Summary: Evelyn Pike, Bostons newest detective just got promoted. But she has no idea how to catch a killer. Throughout this rollercoaster ride of emotions Eve gains a new friend, meets her criminal father, and will come close to getting burned by a killer.
1. Promotion

Evelyn Pike hated Boston's public transportation, which is how she found herself walking to work one Tuesday evening. On any other day, she would've just driven to work in her Chevy. Unfortunately though, her car was in the shop, being repaired after some idiot had backed into her in the apartment's parking lot. It was late September, the winter nip just seeming to settle down in Boston. Evelyn, or Eve, as her friends called her, was on her way to HQ for a meeting with her captain. She was a couple years into her career in law enforcement, a path she had chosen after her less-than prosperous small business had fallen apart because some scam on the internet had stolen her profits. She used to run a coffee shop, a run-down old thing that somehow managed to be both cramped and cozy that she filled with a few old pieced of furniture.

Truthfully, Evelyn had never wanted to own a business, but had tried it after a bit of nagging from her mother. She had always loved animals, and had opted for the police department in hopes of someday earning a position in their K-9 unit. Pike had been working the same domestic violence job for a while now, and had just asked sent in her application for a promotion. She had even taken a test to become a detective, eager for any opportunity to be promoted.

Evelyn had a natural and average face. Her nose was a bit on the larger side, and she had bright blue eyes. Her hair was straight and brown, but it was so dark it looked black. She was a little short, but made up for it with her authoritative demeanor. She had a mean poker face and was always in control of her emotions and actions, which is why she made such a good cop.

Officer Pike, unbeknownst to her, had already been evaluated by her captain, and was selected to begin in the Vice and Narcotics Unit due to her exemplary performance and abilities such as being able to diffuse almost any situation, sniff out a liar from a mile away, and follow orders to the letter without a single objection. Of course, if she did not desire the position, Capt. Richards would transfer her to a similar unit, but he had a feeling she would give the best advantage there. Evans saw a bit of himself in her, and had immediately taken a liking to her, though she would never know. The captain firmly believed in tough love, so he was never one to show preference or affection within a professional environment. Her colleagues had known she was going places from the start, too, and Evelyn had found no trouble finding friends since the police academy. Whether or not she knew or wanted it, Pike would end up much farther than the K-9 unit she was currently coveting.

In the Police academy, Eve had blossomed; she had embraced a side of herself she never knew she had. She had been in the top of her class in every course (except in vehicle crash investigation) and had broken the local high score in firearms training, hitting the cardboard cutout with a Glock 22 further than anyone before her. Evelyn found herself looking at her sudden choice in jobs differently; she wanted to stay in the force longer than she had first anticipated, and had the urge to take this career as far as it could take her.

Strolling down Palmer Street, Officer Pike quickened her pace, realizing she was almost late. The fall air that was once welcome had started to send shivers up her spine. She was about 8 minutes away, still having to go along Vernon and Dewitt, and then go around Madison Park. She was told to report to the headquarters instead of her normal station, and to go to the captain's office upon arrival. Positive she had done nothing wrong, Evelyn was sure she was about to get promoted, and had dressed to impress in her new black suit and had even worn her pearls and fake diamond earrings. She would have worn heels, but she hated not being able to run, especially when offenders decided to flee once she showed up, siren and lights blazing. Her hair was a little shinier than normal, and she had even worn makeup, a rarity for her in this type of business. Eve's Glock and badge were clipped to her belt beneath the jacket, reassuring and solid, pressed into her side.

Up ahead, Pike saw a movement and heard a commotion. Uneasy, she jogged down to the alley to witness a tall, dark haired man with piercings and tattoos all over his arms and face. He was grabbing a scrawny, balding, pale man in polo and khaki slacks, by the shirt and spitting in his face. "I don't care what Joey told you; get me better stuff, now!" He growled in the terrified man's face. "B-b-b-but I don't have anything stronger! I swear the bag I sold you was legit! I gave you the best stuff in town for miles!" he sputtered. She had heard enough. Utterly repulsed and angered, Evelyn dashed into the dead end alley, gun drawn and cocked in her right hand and badge held up in her left. "Boston Police! Both of you, put your hands on the wall and _freeze!_" she said with such authority that both men immediately obliged. Obviously startled, but regaining his wits, the big man began to reach for his pocket and Eve saw a flash of steel. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she screamed at him, jabbing the barrel of her gun into the man's neck and swept a foot beneath him. Face pressed into the grime by Pike's shoe, the man gave up. The pale one, though, was nervously edging away. "If either of you even twitches, I will pump both of you full of lead! Understand? " Evelyn screamed, her voice almost going hoarse, but not quite. Handcuffed and read their rights, the offenders were hauled to the headquarters, one mumbling excuses under his breath and the other muttering profanities.

Captain Richards had just finished filing papers on the arson incident near Orchard Park when Officer Pike softly rapped on his door three times. Glancing at the clock, he saw that she was, in fact, only ten seconds early. He wondered what had delayed her; Pike was usually at least five minutes early.

Meandering through his door, Richards saw the cause of Pike's delay. She was dragging a ruffian and a roughed-up dweeb through the door, both wearing bracelets. Of course. Evelyn Pike couldn't walk a block without running into criminal. She drew in criminals like a magnet, one of the reasons she had been so successful in law enforcement. Nobody could explain it; she was just always at the right place at the right time. Richards also spotted that the snap on her holster was undone, and she was flushed, as if she had just ran. He decided that it must be from apprehending and dragging the offenders to the station.

"I caught these two in possession and delivery. I'll have a full report on your desk by tomorrow morning." Pike said as she entered, skipping the small talk.

"Alright, please escort them to Officer Marino down the hall. Bag and tag the evidence. But come right back, I'd like a word," The captain replied, holding back a laugh. Ah, the irony. Never in short supply in this line of work. Apprehending two men dealing narcotics on her way to getting a promotion to Vice and Narcotics. And she wanted to be in the _K-9 unit!_

Stepping back into Captain Richards's office, Evelyn put on her impassive face, all business. She _really_ wanted this job. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she started, after Richards sat staring at the wall for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"What? Oh, yes. Please have a seat, Officer Pike," Richards said as he was snapped back to reality. He gestured to a worn wooden chair in front of his desk.

After Evelyn had sat down, the captain began.

"Now, you have worked for the force for a while now. You have demonstrated excellence, determination, and loyalty to this police force throughout your time here. As I am sure all of my colleagues would agree, I believe you would benefit the force more in a different position. I happen to have the perfect position in mind, so please hear me out. I have scheduled you to begin in the Vice and Narcotics unit tomorrow; your scored well over what it takes to be a detective, and I happen to trust you will do well. Do you disagree?"

Somehow flattered and upset at the same time, beneath the cool mask of Evelyn's resolve, she was reeling. _Narcotics? Detective? Me? _After a few moments of awkward silence, Pike finally responded.

"Uuhmmm, No, sir. Not at all. But, are you sure? I mean, well, I was sort of expecting something else…"

"Positive. Report to the station about half an hour early tomorrow morning. I'll have Detective Sullivan introduce you to everyone. He's your new partner and will show you the ropes. Good with that?"

"Yes. Of course. Absolutely. Thank you, sir," replied Evelyn.

"It' settled then. Goodnight, Detective Pike."

The title threw Evelyn off. "Detective, Sir?"

"You just got promoted; get used to it, Detective." Captain Richards said, suppressing a smile. She was good, but she a few things to learn.

Evelyn slipped out of the office, softly shutting the door behind her.

Pike inserted the key into her apartment door and took a deep breath before entering. This was her home, her sanctuary, her happy place. The only area work coincided with it was in the office. Evelyn liked to let go of the day in her apartment and be completely relaxed here. It was a simple and cozy, not too sparse or crowded. A comfy couch and armchair, modest television, handed down mahogany coffee table, and a red lamp occupied the living room, all sitting on a warm red rug. The kitchen was a few yards away. All technology was out of date, but still worked fine, even the coffeemaker and stovetop. Wooden cabinets, black countertops, and white tile furnished the kitchen. Passing through straight towards her room, Evelyn proceeded into what she thought was the best room of them all. Her bedroom housed a king sized bed, a giant down comforter, a dresser, and some warm paintings given to her from a college friend. They still kept in touch, but they lived too far away to meet. She had a standard master's bathroom and a conservative closet (though it was a bit too large for her sparse wardrobe).

Eve collapsed on her bed, giving her muscles time to relax before she made dinner and prepared for the day ahead. Her basset hound, Cooper, hopped up beside her. She had found Cooper on the highway when she had a flat tire. It was raining, and the poor pup looked so miserable she had to take him back to clean him up and at least give him off to the nearest humane society, provided she didn't find the owner. After five weeks of looking, Evelyn decided to take him in for the time being. That was five years ago. Cooper had large ears that seemed to hear everything, and was very protective of Eve, making him the perfect guard dog. His barks were loud enough to alert Eve, but not too loud as to annoy the neighbors.

After a couple minutes Evelyn rose from her bed and set off for the kitchen, Cooper trailing behind. She pulled out a pot and began to make lasagna. Cooking had always calmed her. She only had to make dinner every few days. She was the only one, so leftovers lasted a while.

An hour and a half later, Evelyn Pike was scarfing down hot noodles and cheese. She was surprised how hungry she was, though she supposed it was because she hadn't had time for lunch today. Forcing herself to slow down, Eve savored the goodness of a home-cooked meal. When she had her business, she barely had time for a power bar and a cup of coffee for most of her meals.

Setting the dishes in the washer, Eve contemplated what she would wear tomorrow. She decided on a pantsuit that was similar to the one she wore today, and a white blouse. Pike never really cared about what she wore, but she wanted to be respected among her colleagues and dressed professionally. Especially in a job that was dominated by men, Eve had to be on her toes in order to be recognized.

Lumbering into her flannel pajamas and settling onto the couch with her latest novel, she re-played what the captain had said in her mind. Had she really impressed him that much? She wondered, for the first time that day, if she would be happy spending her career as a detective. After a lot of thought, she decided that, yes, she enjoyed police work, and that she would give it an honest effort to be happy in this position.


	2. Stakeout

Evelyn Pike woke to the incessant bleeping of her alarm clock and dog drool all over her face. Shoving Cooper off herself, she slapped the _off_ button and shuffled to the shower.

Dressed and ready, Eve put a container of some of her leftovers in her bag and hastily went out the door. Risking a trip on the grimy bus to the repair shop, she thankfully got her car back. As promised, she was precisely 35 minutes early.

Making her way down the Bureau of Investigative Services, she took a right instead of a left and went up the elevator, feeling out of place surrounded by office desks and unfamiliar people. They were just starting to trickle in, giving her no more than a passing glance. Naturally, none of Evelyn's unease made it to her face. She just kind of stood in the background, hoping for somebody who could direct her to Detective Sullivan. _Please, please, please just show up and not let me make a fool of myself, Sullivan!_ Pike prayed silently.

Almost as if he had heard her, a man in a suit with close-cropped hair and dark brown eyes stepped out of the entrance and curled a finger towards her twice in the universal sign for_ come here_. He had a hard jaw and a nose that was a tiny bit too large for his face, but long eyelashes, russet hair, and worry lines. He towered over Evelyn's mere 5 feet and 3 inches. Despite the worry lines and formidable stature, he looked about Evelyn's age. She wondered if he had joined the force right out of college to get so far so fast. Almost everyone nodded as they passed him, whether out of respect or recognition, Pike didn't know.

Striding with false confidence over to him, the detective was mentally calculating her chances of not making a fool of herself today. The results were not promising.

"Detective Sullivan?" Eve asked when she was standing in front of him.

He nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. "Come with me to the conference room. I'll get you caught up."

Detective Pike followed him gratefully into a stark white room with office chairs placed around a long, black table. He pulled out a chair, sat, and gestured Pike to take a seat.

"So, I hear you're new to the whole detective thing. I thought that we could go over the case file here together and get you started."

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

"Good. Now," he said, opening the case file he had been carrying earlier, "we just got an anonymous tip on a big-time dealer a few miles south of here. His name is Antonio Moretti." Sullivan slid a picture over to Pike. The mug shot portrayed a sour-faced Italian with extensive tattoos, a squashed up nose, and a square jaw. He gave off the impression of being a tough guy, but on closer inspection, he wasn't outrageously built. His face gave the message "mess with me and I'll rip your face off." He wasn't threating, but people could take one look and know he didn't tolerate any form of crap from anyone.

"How big is his organization?" Pike asked.

"Glad you asked. Not too big, but well stocked and armed. Antonio is thought to be responsible for a few murders, but we could never pin it on him. Just his buddies. The tip said that today something is going down at a warehouse. Possibly a shipment. They didn't specify. We have guys down there now, scouting the place. Take a look at the file, and then if you have any questions I'll answer them at the briefing in a couple of minutes."

"Uh-huh" Evelyn responded, already concentrated on the file. Unnoticed by Pike, Detective Adrian Sullivan gave her a curious look before softly getting up and leaving Pike to herself to assess the information.

_God, I hate stakeouts_, Evelyn thought. It was so boring. Sitting in a car, silently, waiting for something interesting to happen.

She was stationed in Sullivan's car, though technically it was a government owned undercover vehicle. It was a dull gray ford Taurus, and there were two others like it within a block's distance. It was around six, and they had been sitting for hours. At the beginning, Adrian had tried to fill the silence with small talk about the investigation, but they had both long since given up. Another minute of this monotony was going to kill her.

_Finally,_ she thought as she mentally thanked the thugs unloading from a silver SUV. Oblivious to the cops a mere hundred yards away, they all headed in the general direction of the warehouse carrying duffel bags. In the front was their friend Mr. Moretti. He carried no bags, and was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and baggy shorts. He had a buzz cut, and a rosary hanging from his neck. Hand on the door, she looked to her new partner/mentor for instructions on how to proceed, but he shook his head.

"There may be more. And we can't get him for more than possession right now. Not nearly enough. We wait."

Ten minutes and two more SUV arrivals later, Sullivan gave the signal to surround the area and get a look inside. Guns drawn, the strike team silently approached the building and peeked through the windows. What they saw was not a pretty sight.

There was a pool of blood in the middle of the room in front of an obese man. The man, Eve realized, was Moretti's second-in-command. He was being held by two of the goons, and his face was battered and bloody. There was a growing red spot in his chest as he looked up at his boss. Moretti was holding a gun about 10 feet away. And around five cops had just witnessed him shoot a man. Oh, he was so going down.

The team leader gave the 'go' signal, and they kicked down doors and started screaming orders at the top of their lungs. Another day, another dollar, 12 arrests and 11 convictions. The second in command got off because he was, apparently, the informer and has suffered minor injuries because the slug hadn't hit any vital organs. This whole detective thing was looking better by the minute.


	3. Paperwork

That night, Eve had the most restful, pleasant sleep she had in a while. _Maybe it's because I was so tired…_ she thought that morning. She rose and took a quick shower and grabbed a protein bar on the way out. Pike was eager for work, though she had no idea why. On the way through the doors of her new division, she was looking the other way and collided with a graying, sturdy man who was on his way out. He was dressed in a midnight blue suit complete with Italian loafers, cufflinks, and tie clip. Obviously extremely wealthy. She was about to apologize, embarrassed by her thoughtlessness. Then she saw that his hands were behind his back and there was a cop gripping one of his shoulders. Awkwardly, she walked back to her new department.

Waiting for her at the door of the conference room was Sullivan. He smiled when he saw her and motioned for her to come over.

"Hey, since today doesn't seem as busy, I thought I'd set you up with a desk."

"Oh. I get a desk?"

"Of course. But newbies get the smaller one by the door. As you work your way up, you'll move further back and get bigger desks."

"Wow. I never heard of that before. How long does it take to move up?" she asked as she saw her tiny desk obscured in a corner with an outdated computer and barely room for a folder. At least she had drawers. Sullivan smiled as he saw her grimace.

"Depends on how many cases you close. Don't worry. In about three years, if you don't get transferred, you'll have room to scoot in your chair." He replied mockingly.

"Okay, then. What's this stack of papers?" Detective Pike asked as she sat in the rickety chair.

"Paperwork, leads, and protocols. It's required that you have a copy of protocol, but everyone just files it away. Everything on it is either common sense or was taught at the academy. Well, good luck with that."

Sullivan smirked as he ambled to his large desk by the far window. Evelyn sighed and got to work filling out papers, filing expense reports for yesterday's raid, and calling about leads. It was going to be a long day. _If every day is going to be like this, I'm going to apply to transfer back. Paperwork sucks!_

When Eve finally looked up, she saw nearly every desk was occupied and they were all quiet, save for the occasional question or phone call. It was almost one, and Eve remembered that her lunch break was in fifteen minutes. It was only forty-five minutes long, but there was café next-door and a coffee shop across the street. Placing one last file in her desk, she looked up again and saw that everyone was finishing up and heading for lunch. Eve rose carefully from the breakable chair and headed for the door.

"Hey," Sullivan said as he appeared next to her on her way out of the station.

"Hey." Eve expected that to be the last of the conversation, but she was dead wrong.

"That was brutal, huh?" He remarked as he remained at her side as they walked towards the cross section to Starbucks.

"Was it?" Eve coolly responded, putting up her poker face.

"Hell, yeah. Paperwork days here are as common as eclipses. The only disadvantage of a big bust."

_Thank god,_ Pike thought. "In domestic violence, we only filed paperwork after an arrest, and even then it took a maximum of thirty minutes." She recalled. Her hand ached from writing and she was dying for a cup of coffee.

They reached the door of the café, and Eve noticed that several of the detectives she had seen in the office were here, enjoying pastries and refreshments. Apparently, this was a hotspot for cops. Before, her lunch breaks were half an hour or less, not including time that is taken from that to finish an arrest or report. It was one of the perks of detective status. Adrian politely opened the door for an old couple, then Eve.

"Thanks," she said as they walked through. The aroma of coffee and fresh muffins revived her as she inhaled deeply. She walked up the counter whilst Sullivan stopped to talk to a co-worker. She ordered a black coffee and a blueberry muffin, and sat down at a window seat to enjoy her break.

Unexpectedly, her new partner plopped down across from her. "Hey. You look like you've never eaten a muffin before." She took gulp of her coffee to wash down the muffin. "Or had coffee in years." He added.

"Feels like I haven't."

"Don't you downstairs people eat lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there was never any time to leave the office so it mainly consisted of microwave dinners and meal replacement bars."

"Huh. I've been coming here for lunch almost every day since I got a job here. Then again, I was never in DV"

"When did you join the force?" she asked, curious. If Adrian was her age and it had taken her this long to get this position, then he must have been pretty young. A college kid, at the most. But then again, he had probably never pursued another career.

"When I was 22, so about 8 years ago." So he was one year older. Huh.

"Did you go to college?" she asked, investigating further.

"Yeah. Got a bachelor's in criminal justice at Boston University. What about you?" so he had always wanted to be a police officer. She was beginning to feel like she was digging for information, but he was easy to talk to and looked comfortable.

"I got my masters in cultural anthropology at Tufts-" before Eve could finish, both their cellphones went off. All throughout the shop, one by one, her coworker's cellphones started bleeping. And not just the detectives, every man and woman with a badge. Something big was going down, and Evelyn didn't like it.


End file.
